totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
2.TD:ESC - 1 Półfinał
2. TD: Eurovision Song Contest – Półfinał I – Bologna – Italy Sponsorami programu są: Nick Planet, We Love Drama TV oraz Firma Kratex. ---- Na ekranach telewizorów europejskich widzów pojawia się oficjalne logo EBU oraz tegorocznego konkursu. Później, pojawia się widok z hali. W końcu przy delikatnym jinglu na scenę wchodzi prowadzący show – Dominic. Dominic: Witaj Europo! Gorąca wrzawa na trybunach. Dominic: Witam w pierwszym półfinale drugiego konkursu Total Drama: Eurovision Song Contest! Aplauz ze strony publiczności. Dominic: Dzisiaj poznamy pierwsze piętnaście piosenek które zawalczą o awans do wielkiego finału. Niestety, tylko siedem z tych propozycji awansuje do niego. W trakcie prezentacji będzie można głosować. Każdy będzie mógł zagłosować na swoją ulubioną propozycję. Oczywiście pamiętajcie, że nie możecie głosować na swój własny kraj. Głosowanie zakończy się kilka minut po ostatnim występie. A więc zaczynamy! Głosowanie START! Euforia ze strony publiki. Dominic: A teraz czas na pierwszą piosenkę! Aplauz. Pojawia się pierwsza pocztówka (wyjaśnienie co to jest w "Ciekawostkach" na głównej stronie fikcji. Będą one oznaczane znakami // oraz kursywą). /W wieczornej scenerii, przed pokolorowanym na czerwono Sanktuarium w La Verna stoi Dawn. Dawn: To cudowne, że jest coś takiego jak Totaldramowski konkurs Eurowizji. Dawn wypuszcza świetliki ze specjalnego pudełka. Dawn: Mam nadzieję, że uda mi się zajść daleko!/ Świetliki układają się w napis „се обоени”/. Reprezentantka Macedonii jest gotowa do występu. thumb|left|335 px Publiczność gromkimi brawami nagradza wykonawczynię. Ukazuje się druga pocztówka. /Przez okno w pomarańczowym Pallazo dei Normannii wygląda Heather. Heather: Śpiewam od dziecka, ale nie przywiązywałam do tego zbytnio uwagi. Bierze zaadresowaną do niej kopertę. Heather: Jednak kiedy zadzwonił do mnie producent, od razu się zgodziłam. Otwiera kopertę. Z uśmiechem czyta jej tekst. Heather: Teraz, życzcie powodzenia! Odchodzi. W kopercie była kartka z napisem „être colorés”/. Reprezentantka Francji stoi na scenie. thumb|left|335 px Gromkie brawa publiki. Na ekranach LED pojawia się następna pocztówka. /Izzy stoi na dachu pomalowanego na żółto San Damiano ze sprayem w ręku. Izzy: Jestem bardzo podekscytowana tym, że mogę wystąpić w barwach Izraelu! Zaczyna tworzyć grafitti. Izzy: Postaram się wygrać to show! Zeskakuje z dachu, na którym napisała „להיות בצבע"/. Reprezentantka jest gotowa do występu. thumb|left|335 px Aplauz. Widownia ogląda kolejną pocztówkę. /Noah stoi przed limokowym Sant'Apollinare Nuovo. Noah: Nigdy nie widziałem siebie w takim przedsięwzięciu. Wiesza plakat przed łukami u wejścia. Noah: Ale skusiła mnie chęć reprezentowania tak wspaniałego kraju jak Portugalia. Życzcie powodzenia! Odchodzi. Na plakacie było napisane „ser colorido”/. Portugalia jest już na scenie. thumb|left|335 px Publiczność gratuluje brawami. Ukazuje się kolejna pocztówka. /W pomalowanym na ciemno-zielono Sacri Monti w Piemoncie i Lombardii siedzą Alex, Ivy, Elizabeth i Sara. Alex: To takie super że taki konkurs jest we Włoszech! Dziewczyny zaczynają pisać coś w rysowniku. Ivy: I to szczególnie, gdy my występujemy! Elizabeth: Jest tu tyle ciekawych miejsc! Sara: Ale naszym celem jest oczywiście zwycięstwo! Odsłaniają rysownik z autografami i różowym napisem „Eingefärbt”/. Reprezentantki Austrii są gotowe do występu. thumb|left|335 px Publiczność nagradza je gromkimi brawami. Na światło dzienne wychodzi kolejna pocztówka. /Zespół Moje Tri jest w jednym z pomieszczeń w Katedrze Świętego Piotra w Bolonii, przemalowanego na błękitno. Lauren: Cieszę się, że znów mogę uczestniczyć w takim projekcie – rok temu jako prowadząca, teraz jako występująca! Mocha: Dzięki jej doświadczeniu mamy spore szanse. Wyjmuje różowy spray. Carly: I wierzymy w nasze zwycięstwo! Lauren pisze na podłodze napis „бити у боји”/. Serbia jest już na scenie. thumb|left|335 px Wielkie brawa publiki. Pojawia się kolejna pocztówka. /Gdzieś w czeluściach pokolorowanego na granatowo koloseum stoi Beth. Beth: Czeeść! Cieszę się, że znowu mogę być w telewizji! Wchodzi na arenę. Beth: Trochę nie ogarniam o co tu chodzi ale kazali mi zaśpiewać więc spórbuję. Potyka się o kamyk. Beth: AAA! Przejeżdża arenę brodą. Wzniesiony kurz układa się w napis „да бъдат оцветени”/. Reprezentantka Bułgarii stoi na scenie. thumb|left|335 px Rozlegają się brawa. Kolejna pocztówka. /U wejścia do przemalowanej na różowo Katedry Mediolańskiej siedzi Courtney rysująca w specjalnej aplikacji w smartfonie. Courtney: Mam wielką ochotę na wygraną. Cortuney przestaje rysować. Courtney: I chcę to zrobić! Pokazuje swój rysunek – napis „worden gekleurd”/. Holandia jest już na scenie. thumb|left|335 px W green roomie stoi Dominic. Dominic: Witajcie! Jesteśmy w green roomie, miejscu oczekiwań gwiazd na występ. Spotakamy tu ekipę Macedońską... Dawn przesyła całusa. Dominic:...serbską... Moje Tri machają do kamery. Dominic: Ale teraz porozmawiamy z zespołem austriackim. Jak się macie, dziewczyny? Alex: Świetnie! Dominic: Czy macie swoich faworytów? Ivy: Każda z nas ma, jednak nie możemy tego zdradzić. ^^ Dominic: Haha, rozumiem. Powiedzcie, jak jest tam, na scenie. Sara: Na początku jest mały stresik, ale jak robisz swoje, to on przemija. Elizabeth: Ale skoro prowadzisz, to wiesz jak to jest na scenie. To po co się pytasz? Publiczność wpada w śmiech. Dominic: Ano, faktycznie! Haha! Dziękuje wam za rozmowę. Teraz obejrzyjmy kolejny występ! Pojawia się pocztówka. /W jasnofioletowym Kościele Santa Maria delle Grazie, przed obrazem „Ostatnia wieczerza” stoją Jarosław i Marilla. Marilla: Tak się cieszę, że możemy tu wystąpić! Jarosław: Ta. Wyjmuje czarny spray i zaczyna bazgrać nim po obrazie. Marilla: Spokojnie, to tylko falsyfikat. Jarosław: Jaki falsyfikat?! Marilla: Czyli że to... Jarosław: Uciekamy! Jak powiedzieli tak zrobili, pozostawiając napis „Pokolorowano” na obrazie/. Ekipa polska jest już na scenie. thumb|left|335 px Euforia publiczności. Wyświetlana jest kolejna pocztówka. /Na pokolorowanym na fioletowo moście Castel Vecchio stoi Hans. Hans: Allo! Ich bin Hans und aj komme aus Deutshland! Wyjmuje coś z kieszeni. Hans: Ich chce wygrać konkurs! Pokazuje swoją wyszywankę, gdzie obok napisu „Made in China” widnieje napis „Colorat”. Reprezentant Rumunii czeka na występ/. thumb|left|335 px Brawa. Pojawia się kolejna pocztówka. /Leshawna leży na trawie w pomalowanym na brązowo stadionie Juventusu Turyn. Leshawna: Zawsze marzyłam o takim konkursie! Wstaje i zaczyna tańczyć. Leshawna: Zawsze chciałam śpiewać i tańczyć! Oby się udało! Leshawna butami wyryła ziemię w napis „Värviline”/. Na scenie czeka ekipa estońska. thumb|left|335 px Publiczność gratuluje brawami. Wyświetla się kolejna pocztówka. /Scott siedzi w białych arkadach Pałacu królewskiego w Palermo. Scott: Hm, zgodziłem się na ten konkurs z wolnej woli. Zaczyna kawałkiem zęba rekina ryć w jednej z kolumn. Scott: Ale interesuje mnie tylko wygrana. Wyrył napis „Farbige”/. Szwajcaria stoi na scenie. thumb|left|335 px Publika klaszcze. Ukazuje się kolejna pocztówka. /Na granicy San Marino z Włochami, przy pomalowanej na szaro budce, stoją Duncan i Katie. Katie: Cieszymy się że możemy reprezentować ten mały kraj na tak wielkim konkursie. Katie wysyła smsa. Duncan: A przynajmniej nie musimy bulić za przejazd. Duncan dostaje smsa o treści „Colorato”/. Ekipa San Marino oczekuje na występ. thumb|left|335 px Gorący aplauz widowni. Pojawia się kolejna pocztówka. /Na czerwonym Piazza Maggiore, Rynku Głównym Bolonii stoi Owen. Owen: Jestem taki podekscytowany tym występem! Wyjmuje pudełko z kanapkami. Owen: Chcę awansować do finału i wygrać ponownie! WOOOOOOOOOOHOOOO! Pokazuje pudełko na którym jest napis „Barevný”/. Czechy czekają na występ. thumb|left|335 px Oklaski. Pokazuje się ostatnia pocztówka. /Sean stoi na szczycie Mont Blanc. Sean: Tu jest świetnie! Zjeżdża na nartach w dół. Sean: Chcę wygrać to show i mam nadzieję, że mi w tym pomożecie! WOOHOO! Ślady nart układają się w napis „цветной”/. Na scenie czeka Rosja. thumb|left|335px Publiczność żegna go brawami. Na scenie pojawia się Dominic. Dominic: To był nasz ostatni występ. Czas zakończyć głosowanie! 3! 2! 1! Europo zakończ głosowanie! Aplauz. Dominic: Trwa zliczanie ostatnich głosów. W tym czasie, wystąpi gość specjalny oto reprezentat Włoch na Eurowizji 2012 w Baku – Raphael Gualazzi, w swoim eurowizyjnym hicie – Madness of love! thumb|left|335 px Dominic: Dziękujemy! Mamy już wyniki! Dominic '''staje za elektroniczną mównicą. '''Dominic: Na ekranie widzicie wirtualne koperty. Będziemy losowo je odkrywać. A więc: pierwszym finalistą z tego półfinału jest... … … … … … … … … IZRAEL! Kolejny finalista to... … … … … … … … MACEDONIA! Do finału przechodzi też... … ... … … … … … … … POLSKA! W finale jest również... … … … … … … … … … … … SZWAJCARIA! W Wielkim Finale zobaczymy też... … … … … … … … SAN MARINO! Awansuje także... … … … … … … … … … BUŁAGRIA! A ostatnim finalistą jest... … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ESTONIA! Gratulujemy! Zapraszamy finalistów na scenę! Dominic: To wszystko na dziś. Zapraszam na drugi półfinał już za dwa dni! Kategoria:2. TD: Eurovision Song Contest - Odcinki